The Bull and The Rose
by Ventori
Summary: This is a story about Ruby Rose and Adam Taurus. Adam saves ruby's life and they end up growing closer than they were in their past. RubyxAdam. Hope you enjoy. Btw guys. Sorry about the first chapter. I'll be fixing it in the future but atm it will remain terrible
1. Chance encounter

Ruby thought back to when Ozpin asked her to go on this solo mission to slay a pack of beowolves. Ozpin informed her that the pack was pretty small and that from what they knew, contained no alpha beowolves. The information was wrong.

Ruby had approached the location she was told to check first with Crescent Rose unsheathed and ready for combat. She arrived to find nothing more than some clawed tries and a large amount of decaying wildlife. The beowolves had left already. She sheathed Crescent Rose and began to continue her search elsewhere. She hadn't even taken 10 steps before she heard it. There was a low growling but she couldn't pinpoint from where. She pulled out Crescent Rose and got into a combat stance preparing for the absolute worst. All to late did she notice that solid red eyes were peering at her from all around through the darkness that was the forest. By then it was to late

She heard a large howl as 2 beowolves began to charge her from the from. She shot Crescent Rose at the ground to propel herself upwards away from the 2 beowolves. Next thing she knew a much larger beowolf hurdled itself through the air at her. She instantly recognized this to be an alpha. She faded into rose peddles and reappeared on the ground as she sliced the heads of the original attacking beowolves. The alpha hit a tree then instantly shot itself forward from the tree directly at her. She shot her sniper at the beowolf's forehead which in turn destroyed it's skull.

She got so caught up in her fight that she forgot about the other beowolves that had yet to reveal themselves. Another alpha was already charging at her by the time she remember this small detail. She had no choice but to take the shot. He bit into her left shoulder and began to claw at her as the blood from her wound began to soak into it's teeth and her clothes. Ruby let out a scream in agony as she used Crescent Rose's sniper to shot and remove it from her but she was no longer able to fight. She began sprinting away from from the location hoping to evade the beowolves long enough to get back up.

She tried desperately to use semblance to escape from her pursuers but the amount of blood she had lost prevented her from doing just that. She began swinging Crescent Rose at the trees and slicing them down to block the path behind her. The growls began to fade and she finally felt safe. She hid behind a tree and began to pull out her scroll when she heard the beowolves smash through the trees she had cut down. They were surrounding her before she was given a chance to run.

She raised Crescent Rose slightly into the air preparing to put up one final stand. They began charging her. She sliced the head of one that went for her left leg and watched as his body fell over into a pile of blood. She jumped and came down to pierce the skull of yet another minor beowolf. He yelped in agony as he slowly bled out. She began to feel blood lose catching up to her and she fell to the ground and watched as a huge alpha beowolf jumped at her. She closed her eyes tight and prepared for the beowolf to get her in his claws and slice her to pieces. She heard the alpha let out an agony filled howl and this began to confuse her.

She soon realized that the beowolf was now cut in half infront of her and infront of the dead grimm was a man in a black trench coat with a sword in one hand and a gun in the other. Her vision began to fade in and out as she watched the man slice and kill every beowolf in the area. He fought with such speed and agility. She thought his fighting was very similar to that of her teammate, Blake. One by one he slaughtered the beowolves leaving nothing but grimm corpses in his wake. Her vision began to fade more as she clinged onto her shoulder.

Soon the beowolves were dead and she watched as the man began to approach her. He seemed to had bull horns and a mask with red spiky hair spread out all over his head.

She faintly tried to speak but she was so weak she couldn't get a full sentence out. All she got was a "W-Who..." her voice faded intirely as he placed his hand over her mouth.

"Just go to sleep little red. When you awake everything will be fine" he smiled slightly at her as her vision faded completely


	2. Surprise visit

**Hey Guys it's Ventori. Sorry about any misspellings and fuck ups. If it sounds kinda bad then that's because I'm dumbing down my word choice. Don't hate me. Also if anyone could lend me a hand and give me some writing tips it'd be appreciated. As are reviews. Anywho. To the story**

_Chapter 2: Surprise visit_

Ruby shot up from her bed eyes wide. She felt a surge of pain run through her left arm where she was previously attacked. She cringed at the sudden pain and looked around examining her surroundings. She was sitting in the nurse's office at Beacon. She noticed her arm was in a sling. She could only assume that was the work of the nurse and decided to leave that be. Her memory of before she passed out was hazy but she heard the door begin to open so she dropped it and decided to leave it for another time.

Yang walked into the room accompanied by both Blake and Weiss. Yang's eyes widened in joy when she noticed her bay sister had finally woken up. "Ruby!" Yang exclaimed as she ran up and crushed her sister in her usual brutal bear hugs. She quickly let go when she saw Ruby cringing in pain. "Oops. Sorry baby sis" she said slightly rubbing the back of he neck embarrassed. Blake and Weiss both had a small smile on their faces after watching the sight.

Yang smiled and hugged her sister again just gentler this time. "We're glad you're okay. You've been passed out for 3 days now. We didn't know when you'd wake up" Yang said with a hint of sadness in her eye as Ruby just sat there amazed by how long she had been sleeping.

There was a moment of silence after Yang told Ruby how long she'd been out. Blake ended up being the first one to break the silence. "You okay Rubes? You were pretty bad when we found you outside the dorm room." she said with a serious look on her face. "How did you even manage to make it all the way to the dorm?"

Ruby thought on this for a moment. She realized she had no idea how she had gotten anywhere near the dorm."I-i don't know really. When I passed out I was in the forest surrounded by beowolves" She said kinda confused. She soon remember her mysterious savior and how he slayed the beowolves to save her. "Iknowwhathappened" she said so quickly that anyone could bearly tell what she was saying.

Weiss looked at her and lightly smacked the back of her head. "Talk slower you dunce. We can't even understand you" Her face looked slightly annoyed but she still kept a smile just happy knowing Ruby was okay.

Ruby repeated her scentence slower and more clearly. "I Know What Happened" The 3 older girls just stared at her waiting for an explanation until Weiss told her to get on with it. "Oh right" Ruby said kinda embarrassed. "There was this guy. He saved my life. I didn't get a good look at him tho because I was passing out slowly. From what I could tell he was a faunus just like you Blake" She smiled at Blake slightly. "He had on a trench coat with a weird symbol on the back. He was carrying a sword and a gun." Ruby added finishing up what she had to say.

Blake stared at Ruby with wide eyes. "Do you know what kind of faunus he was?" she asked trying not to make it seem like she was to interested.

"Sorry Blake. I can't remember very well" Ruby said kinda sad that she was unable to answer the quest she had just been asked. Well she wasn't unable but she didn't want to. She vaguely remembered horns so she assumed he was some kind of bull but she didn't see why it mattered to Blake.

Blake looked at Ruby and just smiled. "Don't worry about it Rubes. I understand you can't help forgetting"

The room fell silent once again but this time it was Yang's turn to break the silence. "I assume you're hungry considering you haven't eaten in days. How about Blake, Weiss, and I go grab some grub and we bring some back for you sense you're not cleared to leave yet"

Ruby's empty stomach growled at the mention of food and then she growled when she was told she couldn't leave. "Why can't I go? I'm fine! See?" She stood up and got out of bed trying to prove a point but soon realized her arm was still hurting badly. She winced slightly then sat down. "Hmph. Fine. You know what to get me" Ruby said with a pouty face on.

Yang laughed and headed for the door with both Weiss and Blake following her. "Well be back. Try not to hurt yourself out of boredom. And stay in bed" saying the last part with a much more serious tone to her voice.

Ruby sighed. "I know, I know. Just go. I'm hungry"

With that the 3 were gone and Ruby was now left alone with her thoughts. She thought back to the other day when she was saved. The more she thought about that man the more annoyed she got. She had no idea who this guy was and she wasn't sure she ever would. Thinking like that just got her more mad. She heard a noise coming from the window and quickly shot her head that way.

Her eyes widened when she spotted the man who saved her right outside her window. He opened the window and stepped in. Ruby held her arms up infront of her face as he walked towards her without saying a word. He got right infront of her then lifted his hand onto her head and rubbed her head slightly. "Hey little red. I'm glad to see you're okay" He said with a smile one his face.

Ruby put her arms down and realized he wasn't going to hurt her. She studied him for a moment. Something about this man felt familiar. So did getting called little red. Not a lot of people knew her well enough to call her little red. She took into acount that he did indeed have horns poking out of his dark brown and red hair. He wore a cool looking mask that covered the top portion of his face. He was indeed wearing a trench coat. He was wearing long black pants and black shoes from what she could tell. She finally decided to speak "Who are you and why did you save me?"

He looked at her and smiled again. "Don't tell me you forgot about me?" He put on a fake look of sadness intent on being sarcastic. Then he spoke again to further answer her questions. "And why wouldn't I help you? I couldn't just go and let my little red die" He said smiling again

Ruby thought for a second then her eyes sprung wide with joy. She only think of one person who ever called her their little red. "Adam? Is that really you?" she could barely contain the joy inside.

He smiled at her brighter. "The one and only" He reached out his arms and hugged her lightly as she hugged back.

She smiled then remembered something. She pulled back from the hug and looked at him curious. "But wait.. Aren't you still with the white fang? You can't be here. If they find you they'll kill you." the worry was very apparent in her voice as she spoke.

He simply smiled. "Not anymore. I split off from the white fang several months ago. I couldn't keep risking it. The longer I stayed there the worse off I would be later." He smiled at her again. "I promise. I cut my ties with the white fang. It's fine"

They just looked at eachother for a moment smiling until they heard the door open. Both of them instantly looked at the door. Blake called. "Ruby we're ba-" she stopped talking and dropped the food within her hand when she saw Adam.

**That's the end of the chapter. Enjoy a good cliff hanger. The next piece should be up sometime tomorrow. Till then. Hope you enjoy**


	3. New Team Mate

_**Hey guys. Ventori again. Hope you like the story so far. As of this moment i'm just kinda making it up as it comes to me. Talk to me in the reviews. I'd love to know how I can improve my work so you guys like it a bit more. As for adam and ruby knowing eachother, I'll explain that in a flashback chapter. Probably next chapter actually**_

_Chapter 3: New team mate_

Blake stood in the doorway staring at Adam with a look that showed just how hateful she was. Yang and Weiss pushed Blake into room so that they could get in as well. They stopped as well the moment they saw the masked man. Yang was the first to speak. "Ruby who's that."

Blake answered before Ruby even had a chance to. "That's Adam Taurus. He's a member of the White Fang and my ex-partner" her voice was serious and she was growling slightly. A single moment passed and before anyone could speak again Blake had pulled out her Gambol Shroud and charged Adam prepared to slice him in two. Adam pulled out Wilt and Blush and uses them to guard against the sword blow.

Ruby eyes go wide. She trys to get up to stop Blake but she's in to much pain. Adam notices and quickly deflects the blow that he guarded then gets close to Ruby in an attempt to help her. There is a moment of silence then they hear the sound of Yang's Ember Celica clicking up ready to fire at him. Yang's eyes go red. "Don't lay a hand on my sister you criminal"

Ruby decides that she's just gonna bare the pain as she quickly gets up and steps between Adam and the rest of the team. "Yang, Blake, please stop. Weiss. Help me out here" Ruby pleaded.

Weiss shook her head. "I can't help you. You shouldn't be hanging out with a criminal." she shows a look of disappointment towards Ruby for siding with him.

Ruby looks at them. "I'm not letting you touch Adam. Blake, he's not with the White Fang anymore. He left same as you" she showed a sign of sadness in her eyes as she stared down her sister and team mate. "Please don't do this. He's not going to hurt anybody."

Blake stared down Adam and Ruby debating whether or not to strike again. She knows Ruby would never lie to her but she doesn't trust Adam. But Ruby does. Blake sighs and lowers her weapon then makes Yang lower hers. She looks at Adam. "I still don't trust you in the slightest. You make one wrong step, you hurt one person, or you do something that is even remotely suspicious and I will make sure you don't leave this campus unless it's in a body bag." she growled slightly as she spoke to Adam.

The silence began to set in again. Weiss decided to speak up sense she didn't know whether to trust this faunus or not but she knew she wouldn't attack him. "So why is he here if he's no longer with the White Fang?" Ruby shrugged then turned around to look at Adam. "Why are you here?" Ruby finally asked

Adam put his weapons away then looked at the girls. "Well I was on my way here originally to try to become a hunter. But on the way I saw little red about to to be mauled by some grimm. I couldn't just let them eat her." his words were filled with a slight tone of sadness. "Then I decided to wait until Ruby was awake and well before I revealed myself to anyone."

Ozpin stood at the door quietly not saying a word. He listened to everything Adam had to say. "Well that explains why the White Fang's best hitman is on campas" Everyone in the room jumped and turned to see him. They were amazed no one noticed him. "Normally I wouldn't do this but you did save Ruby's life as well as finishing the mission I had assigned her so I'll make an exception. Adam, as of this moment you are a student at Beacon academy. But since you joined late you won't officially have a team. But as far as missions are concerned, you'll work with team RWBY." he said with a smirk on his face. _I wonder how this is gonna turn out in the end. The balls rolling. Now what? _Ozpin thought to himself

Ruby smiled and made a little squeal noise out of happiness then jump hugged Adam. He blushed slightly and smiled. "Did you hear that? You get to be a student and come on missions with us. It'll be so much fun" she said in a super happy voice then turned to her team. "that is okay with you guys... right?" Ruby did her signature puppy dog face

Yang just smiled at her sister. "Sure" then she looked at Adam. "If my sister ends up getting hurt because of you then I'll ensure that there is nothing left of you." Weiss just nodded to show my approval. Then all eyes were on Blake.

Adam walked up to Blake and looked at her with a serious face. "I'm not the same person I was. I'm here to change. Just give me this. Just this once. If I mess up then it's open season" he said trying to convince her

She sighed and put on a forced smile for Ruby's sake. "Fine. You can stay. As of now, you officially work with team RWBY and you serve under our captain Ruby" Adam then turned around to Ruby and smiled.

"You never told me you were captain of a team" he said adding some sarcastic gasps to make it seem as if she couldn't lead a team. She then smacked him in the stomach pretty hard giving a "Hmph" He then smiled at her. I'm just kidding. I always knew you had it in you little red"

Ozpin walked out of the room unnoticed with his usual straight face. _This year will definitely be interesting_ he thought to himself.

Adam looked at Ruby and smiled. "I'm gonna go see what room I'm in. Try not to hurt yourself little red" He rubbed her head then walked out of the room.

Blake turned to Ruby when he left. "are you sure it was a good idea to let him stay here?" she asks. Ruby just smiles and nods her head. Blake sighs again. So far the year was just not going her way.

Weiss smiled at Ruby. "Well you still need to eat. Luckily for you, I set the tray I grabbed down instead of dropping it like these two" she said looking at Blake and Yang who both just blushed kinda embarrassed. "oops" was all Yang had to say on the subject

Ruby took the tray and started to eat smiling and thinking about how nice it is to have Adam back.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Flashback

**Hey guys. It's Ventori. As you could tell from the chapter name this is gonna be a flashback. Most about how Ruby met Adam when she was younger. Anyways. Hope you enjoy.**

_Chapter 4: Flashback_

Sitting in the nurse's office Ruby looked around. She was so bored but she was excited. The fact that she'd be spending the year with her team and Adam made her absolutely ecstatic. Her mind kept taking her back to her childhood when she first met Adam.

_Flashback starts_

The young Ruby sat alone under a lush tree in the grass. She was curled up in fetal position tears streaming down her face. She continued to cry shaking violently. She was alone and she didn't know what she was going to do. She'd never been alone before. She was scared.

The young girl was sitting alone wearing a bright red dress that went down to her knees. She was wearing a red scarf so she wouldn't get cold.

There was rustling from the bushes dirty in front her. Her head shot up and she stared at the bushes as the tears continued to roll down her face. The rustling continued growing more violent. A head suddenly popped out of the bushes startling Ruby. She was pushed her self against the tree. The head emerged from the bushes further. Ruby realized that it was a boy but this didn't do anything to stop Ruby from being scared.

The boy wore a black jacket and shirt. He had black and red pants and red shoes. His hair was a brown color but it was easy to see he had red dyed into his hair too. He looked a bit older than her. Maybe two years at most

The young boy began to walk up to her. He was slow. It appeared to be scared or nervous but she couldn't tell for sure. She continued to cry until he got right up on her. She looked at him when she heard the boy ask if she was okay. She started to nod but then shook her head and started to cry more.

He held his hand out to her and waited to see if she'd accept it or not. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I can help you" he said in a soft voice. She slowly extended her hand and grabbed his as he helped her stand. He smiled at her. "What's your name?"

Ruby stuttered on her words but tried to make her words understandable. "M-My name is R-ruby." She looked at the boy and noticed that he had little nubby horns poking out from his hair. She heard the boy say "Adam" then she looked at him confused tears slowly starting to fade. "What?" she asked confused

He smiled. "My name is Adam." He looked at her and realized she was observing his horns. He puts his hands on his head to cover his horns. "I know i'm a freak. You don't need to look at my horns to let me know that." He looked at the ground sad. He looked worried and as if he just wished he could shrink into nothingness. She noticed and she knew she had to say something.

She smiled and looked at him. "You're not a freak. You're a faunus." He looked at her with wide eyes. He was surprised. Most people wouldn't even bother talking to him once they realized he wasn't a normal human. He was so lost in thought that he failed to notice the young girl walking closer to him. He finally noticed once she was right in front of him. She smiled and moved his hands off his horns and she looked at him smiling.

"Why are you treating me like this?" He was genuinely confused at this girl

Now she was confused. "Treating you like what?"

"Like i'm normal. I'm a faunus not normal." He had a mix of agitation and confusion in his voice. His eyes made it seem like he wanted to cry.

Ruby just smiled a wide smile that went from ear to ear. "Just because you're a faunus doesn't mean you aren't normal. You're special" She smiled. "Plus you're horns make you look even cooler."

He was hesitant to smile. He couldn't tell if she was making fun of him or not. "Do you really think so?" he messed with horns slightly trying not to smile.

Smiling she did a little excited jump. "Absolutely. They're sooooooooo cool." she drew out the O as much as she possibly could to express her happiness."

Adam smiled at her. "Thanks I guess." his cheeks had a light pink tint to them. His face went straight again when he remembered that she was crying when he came to check on her. "So why were you crying earlier?" Her smile seemed to have faded after he asked the question.

She looked at the ground and spoke in a soft voice. "I got separated from my sister. I don't know where she is and I got scared." she kept her vision trained on the ground. She was slightly scared and didn't know how to feel anymore.

He smiled at her. "Well if you want I can stay with you until your sister comes to find you." She looked up in surprised.

Ruby smiled widely and jumped with joy. "Do you really mean that? You'll really stay? Promise?" she was smiling while waiting for his reply.

"Of course." he smiled. He heard a ruffling in the stance as well as a faded voice but she was unable to tell what was being said but she knew it was a female. "Actually I think that's your sister now."

Her face filled with joy. "Do you really think it's her?" she got excited and bouncy when she asked. But once she realized she'd be leaving soon. "Will I be able to see you again?" she asked happiness quickly seeing your face.

Keeping his eyes trained on the distance the noise was coming for he answered. "If you want. It's up to you, little red. Just come here around this time and I'll be here" he smiled slightly as he heard the voice becoming clearer.

Ruby smiled and jumped with joy and began to hear her sister's voice. She then let out a yell "Yang. I'm over here" As if in no time flat Yang busted through the bushes and hugged her baby sister.

Yang smiled and squeezed her sister tight. "I am so happy you're okay. I thought I lost you. I was so worried." Ruby was smiling holding onto her sister. She was to happy to even care if she was having her back slowly broken. She pulled away and realized Adam was gone. She was confused and had no idea what to do.

_Flashback end _

Ruby smiled as she remembered going back to see Adam everyday for several months. She was happy to have him back and she hoped they got to spend time together as much as that. She began getting tired from just sitting and laying. Before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep


End file.
